


Nice day for a white wedding.

by H2iK37



Category: Peter Kay's Car Share (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-19 00:49:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14863500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/H2iK37/pseuds/H2iK37
Summary: John and Kayleigh going to Rick and Donna's wedding.





	Nice day for a white wedding.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey little sister who is it you're with?  
> Hey little sister what's your vice and wish?  
> Hey little sister shotgun  
> Hey little sister who's your superman?  
> Hey little sister shotgun!  
> It's a nice day to start again  
> It's a nice day for a white wedding  
> It's a nice day to start again. 
> 
> Words and music: Billy Idol.

"John" stood looking in the full length bedroom mirror at himself, in the tight fitting black trousers matching shirt and waistcoat, kayleigh was standing behind him smiling to herself. Dressed in a tight fitting black body hugging, flamenco outfit with red ruffles on the sleeves and skirt ' why did dog rough have to go for a flamenco themed wedding' I'm telling you kayleigh if these trousers were any tighter me castanets! Would be clacking together and black and blue, she started laughing at the thought of this john turned round smiling, and saying shut it you? and complementing her saying how stunning and beautiful she was. 

It's rick and donna for the twentieth time, kayleigh was saying to him and strictly ballroom is donna's favourite movie, not up to their with dirty dancing though. That's true john was saying you can't beat a bit of the swayze, the year I started working in the store, what year was that asked kayleigh. 1992 great year that on a yts scheme, working with lilly on cigarettes some of the things we used too get up to and a few laughs along the way. Was dave thompson there at the same time kayleigh asked, aye a few months before me. We used to call him "dave the rave" he was always out on the lash, coming into work late or drunk, bit of a lady's man as well fancied the mature female staff, we were convinced he was shagging his way up the ladder. 

Who was the boss at the time kayleigh asked john. Eleanor wasn't bad looking if that's your thing, and that prick was her favourite, getting the easy jobs and promoted before anyone else. To fruit and veg, and here I am still assistant manager. 

"Christ" get a wriggle on he was saying. Alright I'm not zola budd kayleigh answered back I'm in heels here, as he locked the door behind them. Taking her hand walking to the car, opening the passenger door for her making sure that she was in before heading round to the drivers side, putting on their seatbelts on starting the car. Forever fm playing Christmas songs. 

Who's idea was this again too give. Elsie a lift to the wedding, kayleigh looked at him sheepishly saying mine, "you remember the last time" I'm saying nothing and never shutting up! Don't show her your left hand with the ring or we'll never get to the church on time, kayleigh turned round smiling and crossed her heart, remembering how he was dressed as. Santa asking what she wanted for Christmas, and telling him, john getting down on one knee removing his beard and saying kayleigh Kitson will you marry me! When she said yes asking him what happened to taking it slow! Have you heard the latest, about dave thompson no kayleigh was saying what about him he's been suspended from work. John was saying he got caught out by his, wife she found text messages from rachel on his phone, that's why he's been missing in action the last couple of days. Alan Campbell's had him over at head office, reading him the riot act something about how could he have been so bloody stupid? getting a female staff member pregnant. "Rachels" up the duff? serves him and that cow right. 

As they pulled up outside. Elsies house john beeps the horn, both of them burst out laughing as she came flouncing out wearing a pink flamenco outfit with pink ruffles on the sleeves and skirt, john turned to kayleigh saying "jesus and mary chain" she looks like a toilet roll cover ! 

They parked outside abigails church, spotting kath, roisin, and pamela in their figure hugging flamenco outfit's. Once in the church john holding onto kayleighs hand throughout the service trying not to laugh when the "choir started signing wrecking ball?"

When they arrived at Haigh lodge hall,for the reception kayleigh sitting and smiling and holding the bouquet of flowers that. Donna had thrown in her direction, as they headed in the christmas trees and decorations still up the tables decorated with white table cloths, red napkins, wine glasses and gold centre piece's with red roses, after the meal a flamenco band started playing with dancers in red outfits. Some of the couples got up prompting John to take kayleighs hand and join them on the dance floor. Kayleigh saying you'd better watch your castanets don't get bruised or you'll be no good for anything later on,he rolled his eyes laughing.


End file.
